Didn't see that one coming
by babydoll1215
Summary: What if book 8 & 9 never happened and the war continued for a few more years, and we see how the Grimms and Puck live after everything has ended. New characters come into play, people are dying and a new worse villain comes to town. This is a drama/ action story with a little romance in it. Rated M for language, death, and maybe some sex. Summary seriously sucks, read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: redone this story probably a million times, but I'm finally good with my game plan. This story takes place as if book 9 never happened. The war has been going on for 3 years then went to a stand still. Most of story is in Pucks POV. But yeah, hope you enjoy my idea of the Sisters Grimm. Comment what you think :) )**

_Prologue._

_To whoever reads this,_

_With the war at a stand still whatever that means, and things calming down, I've decided to leave. It's no surprise that I didn't wanna live in this town so it really shouldn't be a surprise that I'm gone. I know at only 15 I'm probably too young to be running off into the world on my own but after everything I'm sure I'll be okay. I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I plan to go, but I have to get out of this town, to clear my head, by myself. Don't look for me. I'll be okay. I love you guys but I have to do this. For me. Please respect that. I'll get in touch when I can._

_-Sabrina Grimm, March 6, 2010_

_fast forward one year_

_July 2011,_

_She's back. It's been a year and she's finally back. She even brought Mustardseed and some of his main court. Thank fully Tatiana didn't came along. I'm so happy to have my sister back, and I hope Puck starts to act normal again. As I've previously written, since he found her note in her room when he went I apologize to her (he said it was because of a prank, but won't say anything else -.- ) anyways! He's been different. After she left he started showering, working out non-stop, started learning, and everything. Mom thinks he's doing it in hope that if Sabrina came back he'd be "worthy" of her. But hey! She's back! And just in time. They just opened up the schools. We've all been learning at home, but now we et to go to school. School! Red and I get to be sixth graders! And Puck and Sabrina are sophomores! That's all for now-Daphne Grimm._

_fast forward two years_

_June 2013_

_Schools over, thank god! No more learning ever. I'm over 1,400 years old why would I need high school? There were some perks tough... Took Sabrina to prom. Was a little awkward since we aren't even dating, but Marshmellow insisted so we went together. Yup, right through the door just to spilt to chill with out friends till I got kicked about... Apparently you're supposed to wear a tux not a leather jacket, boots and black jeans. Oop? Whatever. We went to prom, got out diplomas (Seed framed mine... He never thought I'd pass... What little faith he has in me). Charmings gunna let me take part in the army now. I get to lead people... Their screwed. I know I said I'd be boy till the day the sun burnt out, but I got to admit, I like being an external stud. I'm actually thinking about growing a little bit older. Maybe 20 or 24 not sure. Wow that got off track. Can fairies have ADHD? Holly shit, Sabrina looked good now that she's 18. Kind flat cheated and no ass, but still good. Not a total puss face anymore. Is it just me or does Seed have a crush on her? Not sure how I feel about that. Off track. Oh get this magical being that I'm writing to, I've decided to leave casa Grimm. In hopes of brotherly bonding Seed has asked me to move into his "house" or as I call it the Everafter hotel. It's more than the Grimms. He just let's anyone move in till they get a place of their own. Not as packed as the Grimms though so whatevs. . Laters  
>- the eternal stud, Puck.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: this was more detailed but the website decided it didn't wanna save my work so I had to rewrite everything and my memory was a little spotty so bear with me.) **

"Puck can you wake up?" Asked Seed who was currently standing over me.

Sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes while saying, "someone better be dead,"

"Uh... No, so.. You'd be okay is we had dinner with someone you hated? Because that person is on town and I'd like to have dinner with him and the Grimms. So your cool with it right?" He asked

"I don't speak crazy person Seed, your gunna have to translate that for me." I replied confused.

"In a nut shell, Peter Pans in town and I've asked him to come to dinner tonight with the Grimms so we can find out why he's decided to make this his permanent home. And I ask that you be respectful tonight." He explained.

"The fuck did I ever do to you brother?" I ask offended.

"Just please show up and don't act up." He said as he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

Since I was now up, I decided to do my daily routine of sit-up, push-ups, weight lifting and pull-ups. After working up a sweat I jump in the shower. On my way out I wrap a towel around my waist and go to brush my teeth.

When I looked in the mirror I decided to go along with my idea of aging some more. Within seconds I went from looking 18 to 24.

"Nice, I think I'll stay at this age for good." I said to my refection while noting the differences.

My once dirty blonde hair was now longer with darker roots, my greenish blue eyes were more serious but still had the playful look to them, my muscles were more defined and I went from 5'9 to 5'11. All over I looked hot. Not enjoying my bangs being in over my eyes, I walked to my night stand by my bed, grabbed my flute and went back to my joint bathroom. Calling my pixies I say, "cut my hair, but don't give me a buzz cut like last time. I want it shaggy but not long, a messy look. Not on my neck, only covering my ears half way, and less than half an inch above my eyes." After they finished I ran my hands through my newly cut hair liking it.

Walking over to my wardrobe I grab my usual work clothes: black jeans, black V-neck, my favorite John Vavarois black leather jacket and black boots. Now dressed, I went across my room to y weapons cabinet, unlocking it and putting my work gun, extra ammo, daggers, as forgetful dust grenades in their appropriate concealed holsters. Lastly grabbing my sword and hooking it on my belt. Before leaving my room I pick up my phone, keys and flute.

After grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen I headed towards the door, as walked past the living room Seed called my name, asking me to talk. Turning in the hallway, I went into the room seeing Seed and his right hand man Redfern talking to eachother on opposite couches.

"What's up?" I ask while walking to the liquor table behind Seeds couch.

"You've aged brother?" He asked

"Yeah," I responded while pouring a finger of bourbon whiskey. "Felt like aging a little by more, plus the bartender in town wouldn't serve me... Even though he knows I have 400 years on him. Also it was annoying that my younger brother looked 21 where as I looked 18."

"Ah, anyway, a human was killed last night in the woods five miles away from here . Charming wants you to check out the crime scene and do what you do."

"Alright, I'm on it." I say after finishing my drink. Putting my empty glass down I walk back into the hallway to the front door, as I walk out the door I hear Seed remind me about dinner tonight. Once I get the garage open I unlock my green 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible aka my baby and drive off to the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

When I pulled up to the house, I noticed only Seeds, and Redferns, cars were in the open garage. Some no one else had arrived yet I ran up stairs to shower and get all the mud, ad blood off of me from having to work at the crime scene in the woods all day. Once I was done, deciding to feel casual I only put my sword back on after I but another pair of boots and black jeans on. Grabbing a white v neck I went down stairs. Slipping it on before I got to the bottom step.

The Grimms had just arrived, Daphne and Red were busy giggling about Peter Pan like the 14 year olds that they were. Henry, Veronica, and Granny Relda were chatting with Seed off the the side and Grimm was chatting with Redfern.

After pouring a drink I went onto the dining room to see what the pixies cooked this time. Please be Italian please be Italian. Sweet! It's Italian!

Grabbing my seat I started piling my plate, my bothering to wait on everyone else.

After about ten minutes everyone joined into the room and took a seat, leaving one for Peter Pan.

"Puck you grew older!" Marshmallow squealed.

"Yup." Is all I said in return, to busy eating.

"Did you find anything at the murder sight?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, whatever it was it wasn't human. And I don't know what type of Everafter. The guy was ripped apart in a very calculated way. At every major artery, with his heart ripped out." I explained, "but not evidence of anyone. Almost as if it just happened, not even any magic evidence."

"Why weren't we called to help?" Grimm asked

"I wanted Puck to see it first before we got anyone involved," informed Seed.

Suddenly a guy, about 20 to 22 walked in, about 5'10 ish, short brown hair slightly spiked up at the front, cold brown eyes, wearing a brown leather jacket, a green shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots, he had a sword in his side and probably a few other weapons hidden.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Peter Pan, but my friends call me Pan," he responded in a British accent. ".. Just kidding I don't have any friends"

"Your the Peter Pan?" Daphne asked with 'dreamy eyes'.

"No the other one," he said sarcastically while taking the empty seat, that sat right across from me.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner," Seed said formally

"Like I had a choice?" He asked with a laugh

"Yeah.. Anyway, these are the Grimms, Relda, Henry, Veronica, Jake, Sabrina, Daphne, and their friends Red, and Canis." He introduced in order of how they were sitting. "And I am Mustardseed current king of Faerie, to my right is Redfern, and next to him is my brother Puck."

"I've heard many... Good things of you Puck," Pan said

"Really?" I ask with a hint of humor, "that's odd,"

"Why?" He asks

"Because I'm a dick." I responded back

"So... Where's Tinkerbell?" Red asked

"Obviously not here," he said coldly. Causing the room to grow awkward.

"Well let's eat shall we?" Seed said trying to defuse the new silence.

"Why'd you move to town?" I ask

"Needed a place to stay... and figured ...I'd take up residency in ...your quaint town." He said between bites

"Are the lost boys and tink here too?" Grimm asked

"No," he replied coldly, seems that's a soft spot for him.

"Why'd you leave Neverland?" Henry asked

"And why'd you grow up?" Veronica added

"You all are very nosey." He said

"Your in out town, we have a right to know. So tell us," Grimm told him.

"Why'd you come back?" He asked Grimm.

"Huh?"

"Two-three years ago you left town, before you went to Faerie we hung out some I'm New York. You said you didn't plan on coming back, why are you back now?"

"Oh that, right I forgot that we met up before... I don't know, felt right." She responded with a smile. "So why are you here?"

"Well you know why I'm not in Neverland, and I get bored of Faerie and the old Queen, so I decided to come here and help out with your war."

"Well we don't know why you left Neverland so tell us," Daphne said

"Have Sabrina tell you, not a subject I'm fond of." He replied while looking at Grimm.

"Sorry, it's been awhile and I've forgotten all the details, besides you tell it better." She told Pan.

"Tell us." Seed ordered Pan.

With a quiet growl he said "fine, you want to know why I left, why I'm here, and where my friend are then fine. Listen up, here's my story:

"In 1976, this girl, well she wasn't a girl, she was 17, so this teenage girl came to Neverland. Looking for some item. By that time I had aged to.. Oh let's say, 18. I was very smitten with her. She was a beauty, clear olive skin, long curly dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and one amazing body. Any who, things were good for awhile, we helped her try and find her item, but after while the natives started disappearing. Never paid it any mind, but when the girl couldn't find her item things got bad. Left and right people were slaughtered. And by the end of the year she said she had enough, she casted some spell that destroyed Neverland-"

"Omg, Neverland is gone?" Red asked Marshmallow

"I wonder how, Jake can you think of a spell that could do that?" Daphne asked Jake, and for the next few minutes everyone talked among themselves ignoring Pan who was trying to finish his story.

Having enough the took his plate and threw it against the near by wall, getting everyone's attention.

"Where were we.. oh right, I was telling my story and you were patiently listening:

"When I found out about the spell I knew it was every one for themselves. She flew out of Neverland and my lost boys and I were right behind her. Unfortunately I was the only one to make it out on time. And for the last 30 years I've been looking for her, but lately I've given up. She's very good at staying hidden. And as long as I live here her psycho ass won't bother me."

"Damn, that sucks" Redfern commented.

After dinner was over and the Grimms left Pann said "lovely house by the way, no iron though, why?"

"Iron is poisonous to fairies." Seed replied, "I personally try to stay clear of it, though Puck, isn't one of or daggers made of iron?"

"Yeah, got 2 iron daggers, one iron sword and a shit tone of iron bullets." I answered as I got up from the table, "I got the training shift in the morning so I gotta hit the hay, night."


	4. Chapter 4

"So why are you here Pan?" I asked when he finally stepped into his room later that night.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He asked

Stepping outta the shadow of the corner I was in, I walked up to him and asked again, "why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing mate," he responded, leaning up against his bed. "You hated small towns last time I checked"

"I've managed to keep myself busy over the years, now answer my fucking question! Why are you here and don't give me that shit about

Neverland, I already know the truth."

Smiling he responds back, "the truth huh? Do tell fairy prince."

"Some girl came to Neverland, you and all the lost grew up, jealousy hit, you all fought for her, in the end you blew up Neverland to prove you were the best choice, but she didn't want you. You killed your family and home out of lust and ended up with jack. Now I'll ask one more fucking time, why are you here" I demand with hatred.

Laughing he says, "That's far from the whole story." Turning serious he continues, "That girl, was a psycho lying bitch. She came to Neverland, tricked us, used some type of mind control on us, turned my Boys against me ordering them to kill me, I blew up Neverland because there was nothin left and I wanted that bitch dead. I'm in this town because I'm keeping a promise I made to a friend who died a few years ago in the war."

"And that promise is?" I asked, leaning up against the desk across from him.

"That I'd come here and help make sure the war doesn't start again and help any way I could." He answered,

"I know you don't like me and I get that, I've fucked up a lot, but I'm here to help."

"Your right I don't trust you, but it's not up to me. Talk to Seed and Charming, tell them EVERYTHING and let them decide what to do. And if any of my family gets hurt because of you in any way, I'll tear you apart." I threaten before walking out of the room slamming the door behind me. Wanting to blow off some steam I go fly around.

Somehow I ended at the Grimms, seeing Sabrina's light on I flew up and tapped on the window.

"Hey Puck, everything okay?" She asks after opening her window.

"Yeah everything's fine, can I come in?" I ask

After she stepped out of the way I flew inside, tucked my wings back inside and sat down on her bed next to where she was sitting, we sat in silence for awhile, she seemed lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask

Blushing she says, "prom night."

"That was a great night," I admit.

"Would have been better if you hadn't gotten thrown out before we could dance," she commented

"Hey I made it up to you didn't I?" I whisper into her ear, then kissing her neck.

Giggling she whispered back, "yes you did, many times."

"And I've been working so much that I haven't had time to see you, so I think I have a little making up to do." I comment while moving to her shoulder.

"You totally have a lot of making up to do." She giggles

"Pick a number one through ten."

"Seven." She responds

"Alright," I say sitting up and taking off my jacket and shirt , "I'll make it up to you seven times. Where'd you put the condoms?"

**(A/N: well that was interesting lol. Comment y'all's thoughts so far.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know daddy's gunna kill you if he finds you here," Marshmallow said as she and Red walked into the kitchen where I was eating some of the Old Ladies purple cookies. "He doesn't want you dating her, let alone sleeping with her."

"What do you know about sex Marshmallow? And Grimm is 18, what we do is none of his business anymore." I reply after drinking all my milk.

"I'm 14, I know enough." She replied back, grabbing a cookie. "So what do you think of Pan being here?"

"Not happy about it, but as long as he stays outta my way I won't kick his ass." I said while slipping on my jacket and walking out. As I reached the front door Red came out into the hallway.

"You're not staying the night? Isn't that what people normally do when they date?" She asked

"Defiantly not staying the night, not into all the cuddling shit. If she asks tell her Seed needed me or somethin' okay?" I say as I step out of the door and fly off.

On my way back to the house I felt like flying over town on my way home. As I flew over Main Street I heard someone calling for help in one of the near by parking lots. After landing behind a building and tucking my wings away I ran towards the sound.

In the empty parking lot of a convenience store was a single car, on someone laid on top of the hood with a girl in red standing next to them screaming for help. When I reached the car I noticed three things:

One: The girl wasn't wearing red, she was covered in blood that was coming from a huge gauge in her neck

Two: the person wasn't laying on the hood, with a huge dent where they laid and a shattered windshield it appeared they were thrown down onto it from a high depth

And three: the person was defiantly dead.

"What happened?" I asked

"I- I don't know. My boyfriend asked me to run inside to grab some snacks for the road and when I came back he was gone then out of nowhere he fell from the sky. And then someone came out and bite my neck. Is-is he dead?" She cried while holding a hand to her bleeding neck.

"Yeah." I answer, stepping away I call Charming letting him know another death happened most likely at the hand of an Everafter. Walking back over I realize this guys body looked a lot like the other body I looked at earlier today. His neck was hardly attached to his body, clearly having his throat ripped out as well and the veins in his wrists.

When Charming, Boarman, Redfern, Pan and a few other Everafters arrived, Charming swore saying, "It's only been a few years since we've had to fight the Hand, and we've been waiting for their next move and NOW we have a crazy Everafter killing humans left and right. What's the girl say?" He asked. After replaying what she said, Charming started pacing "get her to a hospital, Boarman and after that have someone pick her brain and see if she remembers the face. Then clear her memory"

Pans POV- back at the house

After showering and all I stepped into my bed room. A huge gush of wind slammed my bedroom door shut, as I turned to look at the door I felt like I was being watched so I turned back around to find a tall muscular guy with short black hair and grey eyes standing in the now open balcony doorway.

"Niall." I said coldly.

"Hello... brother." Niall greeted, with a very wicked looking smirk as he walked over to my desk and leaned against it facing me.

"When did you get here?" I ask

"Well I couldn't miss your grand entrance into town," he said with a laugh

"Why are you here," I almost yell as he walk around my room toying with random objects.

"I missed my brother, and didn't you just have this conversation with the Fairy prince?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, that's very clumsy of you." I say, switching subjects

"Ahh, that could be a problem... For you." He replied with a slight grin.

"Why are you here now?" I ask again, this time more calm.

"I could ask you the same question, though I'm pretty sure it has to do with a pretty little Everafter." He said while slowly walking closer, "is it working? Being around her? Seeing her again?"

"It's not like before." I respond knowing where he was going.

"Let's hope not, we both know how that ended." He said with a chuckle. "Tell me, how's it feel knowing you caused her death?"

"I know what your doing, it's not going to work." I respond

"It's all your fault she's dead, your one love-"

"Shut up." I snap at him.

"-killed because you didn't do what you were-"

"Stop it!" I yell, charging at him, throwing us both out of the balcony and onto the lawn. But when I got up he wasn't there, he was leaning against a near by tree.

"I'm impressed, I give it a six. Miss on style, but still pleasantly surprising." He said, chuckling.

"It's all fun and games for you Niall Huh? But where ever you go people die." I say while getting up and walking closer to him.

"That's a given." He replied giving a look that said 'duh'

"You won't kill anymore people here, I won't allow it." I warn

Smirking he said, "I take that as an invitation"

"Niall please. After all these years can't you just give it a rest?" I ask

"I promised you an eternity of misery, and in just keeping my word." He said, leaving the tree and walking closer. "Hey where's your beloved dagger?" Looking down I notice my spelled dagger is gone, checking my pockets I notice it's not there either. "Relax, it's right here, take it" He stuck his hand out with my dagger. I quickly grab it and make sure the magic is intact.

After putting it back in the holster, I look up just in time to see his eyes had changed, the whites were now fully black, his grey irises turned a blood red color and his pupils became slits and both sets of his canine teeth elongated and sharpened making him smirk even more menacing. Before I could act he grabbed me by the throat and threw me into a huge oak tree across the lawn.

With lighting speed he was standing over me warning, "You should know better to think you're stronger than me. I wouldn't try it again." The front porch light turned on and the sound of the door opening and shutting echoed through the silent night. "I think we woke the fairies up. I'll be in touch brother."

Before he disappeared in the way he does he flicked a picture and me.

After giving Redfern a bullshit story, I went back upstairs. Remembering the picture I pulled it out of my pocket. It was an old photo of Niall, myself and our now deceased best friend.


End file.
